


Hello

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco really isn't interested in meeting the new neighbors. Truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old drabble in my WIP folder. Idk. People like this kinda stuff, right?

**A/N:** Found this old drabble in my WIP folder. Idk. People like this kinda stuff, right?

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** Draco really isn't interested in meeting the new neighbors. Truly.

 **Warnings:** AU

**Hello**

‘But I still don’t understand _why_ _I_  have to come with you,’ seventeen year old Draco complained as his mother all but dragged him to the house across the street. Apparently the house had finally been sold and if the boxes on the lawn hadn’t been a dead give away that the new owners were already moving in, then the noise the movers made early in the morning surely had been.

His mother had seen that the ‘for sale’ sign had been removed exactly 3 days ago. Draco could honestly understand that his mother wanted to be polite and greet their new neighbors – that was only a normal thing to do, after all. But  _why_ did _Draco_ have to come? Didn’t she understand he wasn’t interested?

‘Draco,’ she hissed in irritation as she swatted the back of his blonde head, ‘be  _nice_. These people just moved here and may need some help getting settled and what not.’

‘But-’

‘If you keep complaining, I’ll tell your father about your report card!’

Draco winced and now walked a bit faster. His report card hadn’t exactly been great; his grades for P.E. were below average because he always skipped that period and he never bothered trying to understand math or geometry. The only class he was good in was chemistry, and that was just because the teacher – Severus Snape – was an old family friend and gave Draco more attention than the other students.

His mother had been mad at him, but he knew that was nothing compared to how his father would react. His father might as well disown him once he'd realize that his son wasn't sheer perfection.

As they knocked on the front door, a middle aged man opened up for them and smiled brilliantly. He was handsome, Draco supposed, not that he was interested or anything.

'Hello, my name is Narcissa and this is my son Draco. We live right across the street – we were just wondering if we could offer you any sorts of assistance?'

His mother wore a charming smile on her face and it was mirrored by their new neighbor - it honestly made Draco want to throw up. Father surely would've understood that this was entirely uncalled for.

'Oh how kind of you! Please, come in. I would hate to ask you for help but I could fix you a cup of coffee instead?'

'That would be lovely,' Narcissa replied. They exchanged more pleasantries and Draco managed to twitch the corners of his mouth up in a fake smile as he introduced himself as well, and he kinda zoned out when the two adults started talking about whatever it was that crossed their minds.

Boring.

'-would like to meet my godson, maybe the two of you can be friends?'

Their chatter finally stopped and Draco blinked up, until he realized that the man named Sirius and his mom were looking at him expectantly. Really? How old did they think he was, five? Didn't they know that friends didn't just fall out of the sky and that Draco wasn't interested in friends in the first place?

'Yes sir,' Draco replied nonetheless because his mother already started getting that threatening look in her eye and Draco was  _not_ looking forward to getting his ass kicked when he got back home. Sirius smiled at him and told him to go up to the attic, and Draco thought that was rather foolish. He could be a criminal for all Sirius knew.

He trudged up the stairs demurely and noted the smell of paint in the air, and new wallpapers on the walls. It was a bit old fashioned, but it had a cosy feel to it.

Not that Draco would admit that out loud.

Once Draco reached the spacious attic he noted a black haired boy was unpacking a box filled with clothes. This room was painted blue, with cloud lamps hanging from the ceiling. He was sure that when it started getting dark the clouds would glow and yeah, okay, he would admit that that was sorta really cool.

Draco just stared at the boy's back side for a moment, marveling at how the boy seemed to be the complete opposite of him from his wild hair to his short stature. His clothes were baggy and his hands appeared to be covered in paint and what not, completely different from Draco’s well tended looks.

Draco wondered whether or not he ought to say something, so he knocked on the doorway instead even though the door had been wide open.

The boy hummed.

‘Just a moment Sirius,’ he said as he sorted through his clothes, ‘have you seen my-’ he stopped talking when he turned around and fully faced Draco. For the first time, Draco caught sight of vivid green eyes, a round face, pale pink lips and round glasses. He blinked, rather taken aback at how  _different_ the boy looked from all the other posh people who lived in this neighborhood. His face was attractive, fair enough, but he just looked like he didn’t belong here, for some reason.

‘You’re not Sirius,’ the raven-haired said dryly. Draco could feel himself smirk.

‘Well spotted,’ he complimented the boy sarcastically. He held out his pale hand and watched as the boy stared at it rather incredulously.

‘You’re supposed to shake it,’ Draco explained. The teen sputtered.

‘I- I _know_ that!’ he said with a flustered look on his face. He took Draco’s hand and held it perhaps a bit too tight before shaking it once, twice, but all Draco could notice was that his skin was ridiculously  _soft_ for a boy’s hand. Or was it just that Draco seemed hyperaware of how the boy’s skin felt against his own?

‘I’m Draco Malfoy,’ he said haughtily and those green eyes flicked up from their position on their hands, ‘I live across the street.’ He bit back the complaint about his mother forcing him to come.

‘Harry Potter,’ Harry replied. He released Draco’s hand and ran it through his hair, ‘I live here, obviously.’

Draco could feel the corner of his mouth kick up. He was amusing.

‘Obviously,’ he parroted. He wanted to say something else – maybe make fun of him for choosing _blue_ of all colors for his walls or ask him if he needed help even if Draco wasn’t the type of person to help other people without expecting anything in exchange – but his mother was suddenly calling his name from downstairs.

‘I should leave,’ Draco said. The boy’s eyes lingered on Draco’s face and he could feel strange satisfaction building up inside of him because of it.

‘Maybe, yeah,’ Harry said. They glanced at one another before Draco nodded to himself and turned around and trudged down the stairs.

Maybe this hadn’t been a waste of time after all.

 


End file.
